Computers and other devices that exchange data utilize networking technologies. One such networking technology is commonly referred to as the Ethernet, for which operating standards have been established, including wiring, signaling, and modular connectors. For example, an 8P8C modular connector, sometimes referred to as an RJ45 connector is a commonly used modular connector for a Category 5 (Cat 5) cable that is commonly used to carry telephone and video signals. The mating receptacle, such as used with devices referred to as hubs or switches, typically also include a pair of light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are referred to as status lights. Although there are numerous variations, one status light is commonly referred to as an activity status light, and indicates whether there is activity on the Ethernet link. For example, when the Ethernet has established link integrity, and there is transmit or receive activity on the link, the LED associated with the Ethernet activity light flickers. Additionally, the other status light is commonly referred to as a speed light, or the rate at which data is being transmitted. In one configuration, the LED is on or lit only when a reliable Ethernet connection has been established, such as 100 megabytes (Mb) per second and the activity status LED is on.
It is highly desirable to be able to easily determine whether an Ethernet link has been established for a given connection. However, due to a number of reasons, such as space requirements, the location of a hub or switch may not be accessible to permit viewing of the status lights. In an attempt to address this issue, corresponding ends of fiber optic cables have been secured to the activity status lights of an Ethernet receptacle by specially designed brackets mounted to the container housing the Ethernet receptacle. The fiber optic cables extend to a conveniently viewable position, with the light emitted from the LEDs of the status lights being transmitted from the ends of the fiber optic cables associated with the status lights through the fiber optic cables to the opposite ends of the fiber optic cables located in a viewable position.
This set-up has numerous shortfalls. For example, the brackets must be specially designed to be compatible with a particular housing. In addition, there may be insufficient space to accommodate the brackets, especially if the Ethernet links of adjacent Ethernet receptacles are to be monitored in this fashion.
A visually evident connection system usable without requiring brackets secured to the housing containing the Ethernet receptacles and having a sufficiently compact construction to permit monitoring of adjacent Ethernet receptacles would be desirable in the art.